Sympathy for the Desperate
by Eliza Darling
Summary: "Should this be my future, I am unsure if I even want to get married or bear my own children. Should this be where my life leads, I don't think I even want to be in the same vicinity of the palace. Not if he's still there." Sequel to Jump Into the Fog.
1. Chapter 1

**... So I made a sequel bye**

**and we're starting off with porn. There's a good start to any story.**

_**Sympathy for the Desperate**_

**Chapter 1**

The only thing Elsa took in from the whole affair was the look of absolute radiance on Rapunzel's face. If she even _glanced_ at her daughter her face would light up; her eyes became brighter, her freckles stood out more. _Motherhood_ made her excited, happy.

It wasn't just the Crown Princess, though, it was her husband, Eugene, who was just as in love with his little daughter as Rapunzel was. Even the King and Queen beamed so delightfully at their granddaughter, clasping to each other with resounding joy. Being in Corona, really _seeing_ the royal family in their natural environment, only hit Elsa with a sense of longing for something better in her life in Arendelle. Not that things weren't improving—on the contrary, in the past year everything had dramatically improved in the kingdom.

Her relationships, however, were another story. Sure, secondary characters in her life like Olaf and Gerda were fine, but Anna and Hans… it seemed that no matter how hard she tried, both her sister and her husband held some resentment toward her. It'd been a year since The Great Thaw, and tensions still seemed as high as they'd been then.

So yes, she hated to admit it, but Elsa was jealous of what the Princess of Corona had. Hans took note of it as her hand squeezed to his arm at the sight of the picture perfect family. But she _had_ to witness the announcement in person. If Rapunzel could make the trek to Arendelle while Elsa's winter was still raging, then surely Elsa and Hans could celebrate the birth of the new princess. Anna had been left in charge of Arendelle for the time being (as even though it was nearing springtime, she knew this was an important task, running the kingdom), and this was a bit of a holiday for the King and Queen, who desperately needed something different in their lives.

"Queen Elsa!" Rapunzel greeted cheerfully as she made her rounds around the ballroom. Baby Marlena slept in her crib in the corner, set off from the crowd, but still part of it all. The Princess embraced the Queen casually, and Elsa, taken aback, gazed at her husband, confused. Hans shrugged, but Elsa figured he could use a moment alone—she gave him such rare times to himself, after all—and followed Rapunzel around to a passing server, who handed them flutes of champagne.

It wasn't like her husband could do much damage here.

Occasionally Elsa would dance with Hans, or take a bite to eat, or talk amongst other nobles from other kingdoms. Most often, though, Elsa found herself in Rapunzel's company, asking her questions of her pregnancy, surprisingly. At one point Elsa even held Marlena in her arms, and the baby did not stir. Elsa, too, fell in love with her soft skin and thick, chestnut hair—it bloomed this _want_ within her, to become this happy someday.

To avoid the nose from the echoing ballroom, Rapunzel helped Marlena back in her crib and led Elsa out to the balcony, another round of champagne in their hands.

"Your dress is exquisite!" the Princess complimented, twirling her companion around now that she had a good look at Elsa's signature ice gown and elaborate chignon.

"Oh, thank you," Elsa replied politely. "It's a perk of my powers, I suppose."

"That explains the snowflake designs!" Rapunzel giggled, sitting them both down on the balcony ledge. Elsa could see Hans clearly through the window, in deep conversation with Eugene.

"You look so happy," the Queen noticed after a moment.

"Oh, I am, Rapunzel sighed, nodding. "I couldn't possibly be happier."

Again, jealousy tugged at Elsa's heart—she couldn't even remember ever being that joyful. "Motherhood seems so becoming on you, my dear. There's such a luminous glow about you."

Rapunzel looked Elsa straight in the eye, taking her hands in her own. "Oh, Elsa, being a mother is the most amazing feeling in the world!" she confessed.

Elsa looked out longingly at the waves lapping at the shore of the kingdom, blackened by the night sky. "I don't know if I trust myself to ever be a mother," she admitted. "But it seems so lovely, from where you stand."

"Oh, the process is difficult—and it does take time to get used to the crying and all that. But when Marlena looks at me and Eugene with those brilliant eyes… oh, Elsa, I can't even describe how it takes my breath away!"

"And Eugene?" Elsa pressed, wanting as much information on this as possible.

"Already Marlena's realized just how much she loves her father." Rapunzel nodded. "And Eugene and I have never been closer."

It sounded like a godsend, a surefire solution to her problems at home. It sounded childish and stupid, to want something so life changing, but Elsa, desperate, was willing to do anything for the happiness that little family possessed.

No one outside Arendelle _really_ knew what happened that last year. Causing such a scandal might have affected economic relations in the kingdom, so most information was on the down low. Briefly Elsa considered telling Rapunzel all her fears and troubles, but as a Queen she knew she could not bring herself to do that to her people.

The two royals enjoyed each other's company the remainder of the night, and when guests dispersed to their rooms, Elsa bade the royal family a pleasant evening before retreating to her guest quarters, feeling the warm hum of alcohol running through her system.

While the guest room was definitely nowhere near as fancy as her quarters in Arendelle, it was cozy, and Elsa could see under the dim candlelight that her husband was already in bed.

The thing about alcohol, Elsa realized, was the effect it had on her mind. It made her _want_, made her want to take whatever she thought rightfully hers. She wasn't too far gone; she was still quite aware of herself and her surroundings. And right now, she wanted her husband, so she gently shook his shoulder.

"Elsa?" he asked, groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Have you just left the party?"

"It just ended," she informed, running a hand through his hair.

"Then why disturb my sleep?" Hans gazed at her, annoyed.

"Because I didn't spend enough time with you during the festivities," Elsa pouted, letting her hair flow loose as she took it down.

"We spend enough time together on literally every other occasion," Hans pointed out. "Besides, shouldn't you sleep off your intake of alcohol?"

"Eventually." Elsa moved on to shake her hair out before proceeding to strip off her dress unabashedly before her husband.

"Elsa…" Hans groaned, sitting up, however. "Must you always be in this mood when you drink?"

Smirking, Elsa just slipped into bed beside Hans and cupped her husband's jaw gently. "Are you opposing?" she challenged, pressing her body against his.

Hans' lack of a response gave Elsa the answer she needed. She slid effortlessly below her husband, pulling him atop her. Usually she showed her dominance; tonight she was making an exception.

The kiss Elsa stole was calculated, and she wanted something _more_. Sex just wasn't what it had been in a while. In Hans there seemed to be a lot of reluctance to give himself fully to his wife, like he _didn't_ utter those three little words just for her.

But she stripped him down quickly, kissing him with a desperate need for that more. And he just wasn't giving it to her, even as she tried to stimulate him with a hand. His face remained rather stoic, and, pouting, she stopped and wrapped her arms tight around his neck, bringing him down to whisper in his ear.

"_Please_," she murmured. "I _miss_ this. I miss _you_. There should be nothing holding you back—it's your own fear. But please, my darling, you have no reason to turn down such a _human_ act." Besides, she knew he was completely aware of how truly powerless he had become. This relationship was the only thing he had left in the world.

"Let go," she urged, and when she looked at him again, there was a gaze of understanding that had passed over his face, and she smiled.

Hans leaned down for a kiss, which started out sweet enough, but it soon built into something much more passionate, and Elsa sighed contently as she opened herself to him. There should be no shame, no regret. In these moments Elsa just wanted to give herself over to love and pleasure, but it would only be fruitful if Hans did the same.

He set a gentle pace at first, all the while burying his face in her neck with a sigh. But Elsa cupped his face in her hands and brought him up until their eyes met, and his were finally dilated until there was but a thin ring of green surrounding his pupils. He panted against her lips, and occasionally Elsa brought him in for a kiss, but the real intimacy—they were both aware by this point—was the eye contact, from which neither faltered, not even as they sped up, intensity increasing.

Neither spoke, as there was no reason to. No, all there was was what Elsa had been craving all this time, and what Hans had been too reluctant to give. Why miss out on this, she wondered. Even Hans was starting to get this in his expression.

Elsa arched her back, moaned and tossed her head against the pillows as she came, and Hans wasn't far behind, again pressing his face to her neck as he eventually stilled.

As soon as she caught her breath, Elsa pulled Hans to her and pushed his hair back looking him straight in the eye again.

He was shaking a bit.

She then pulled him down to her breast and kissed the top of his head, closing her eyes.

Hans didn't have to say anything. Elsa already knew what he was thinking.

**... only I decided to be more vague about the porn I'm writing this time, so...**

**there probably won't be too much of it in this fic, sorry to say.**

**Also a bit more of Rapunzel than in the last one. Will they show up again? Who knows (I do, tho~).**

**Let's see where this goes then.**

**Ne****xt**** chapter: Elsa and Hans arrive back in Arendelle to resume their duties. Anna wonders if the rift between her and her sister is because of Hans, or if it's something else entirely.**

**Till then,**

**Eliza**


	2. Chapter 2

**I really wanted to get this out sooner, but this quarter has been busy so... priorities. But here it is~**

_**Sympathy for the Desperate**_

**Chapter 2**

"Excellent form, Your Highness," the Captain of the Guard complimented as Anna tapped his shoulder.

"You think so?" Anna panted, wiping her face with a damp washcloth. One good thing about the palace—there was always time for practice. And while Kristoff proved a great opponent, he could only defend; the thought of attacking Anna seemed to really make him uncomfortable.

Okay, so she should be preparing for Elsa's return, since their ship _had_ pulled into harbor. But why stress herself out by putting on a fancy dress when her sister knew that in slacks she felt most comfortable? It just seemed so much more reasonable to keep practicing, like she had every day ever since Elsa and Hans sailed to Corona.

Being royalty _did_ entail that Anna must know how to govern the kingdom if Elsa ever left or passed, but Anna had never been one for sitting around signing documents and drafting proposals. No, she'd always been the restless one, running around the palace, fencing with her father, horseback riding in the courtyard. Anna lived for movement, and now she had _life_ flowing through her veins.

After all, the time had come for Anna and Kristoff to trek back up the North Mountain for another half year harvesting ice for Arendelle's warm spring and summer months. She couldn't believe a year had passed—was she really already twenty? Time flew by so quickly…

The Captain realized just how long they'd been at this, and promptly put his foil away. "Yes, well, the King and Queen should arrive at any moment—are you certain you don't want to change?" he asked.

Chuckling, Anna just redid her bun. "No. She's my sister; she knows my extracurriculars," she assured, following him out of the recreational room. He sauntered, and Anna almost had to break into a jog to keep up.

Kristoff and Olaf had already been waiting at the palace gates by the time Anna arrived, just as Elsa and Hans were escorted onto the courtyard. What alarmed Anna from this distance was that she could _see_ the ailment that had passed over her sister, probably from being at sea for so long and not being used to it. She held herself strongly, chin high and defiant, but Anna knew her sister (or at least, felt she did). Something was up, if she had to lean and hold onto her husband like that.

Politely Anna bowed (as she had no skirts) to her sister, discreetly ignoring Hans. "I hope your travels were well," she greeted, though she suspected Elsa was ill.

"Yes…" Her sister sounded aloof, not wholly herself. She took Anna's hands and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Anna, you shouldn't be presenting yourself so casually. Anyone could see you like this," she scolded.

Gaping, Anna couldn't even answer as Elsa brushed by and stepped in the palace, already giving Gerda orders to fix her room up.

But Hans was the one who devotedly stood beside her, led her upstairs. And all Anna could do was stare blankly ahead, wondering when her sister cared so much about appearances when she spent most of her life behind closed doors.

Kristoff placed an assuring hand on her shoulders. "The stress of the trip must be getting to her," he said gently, giving her a hopeful smile.

Sighing, Anna turned on her heel and stormed up to her room. "No, you heard her, Kristoff," she replied bitterly. "Elsa implied that I look like a common slob." Someone not worthy to rule in her sister's absence. Someone too impulsive, not mature enough.

* * *

The whispers were quiet, but that didn't stop Anna from hearing that the physician had arrived to check up on Elsa. One of the servants on the Corona trip had said the Queen had fallen ill on the way back to Arendelle... but not in going to the Sun kingdom.

Paling, Anna wished her own maids could tighten her corsets faster; she had to talk to her sister before Hans did.

Luckily, as soon as her hair was pinned back, Gerda knocked on her door.

"Your sister requires your company, Your Highness," she informed, curtseying in Anna's presence.

"Has the physician been here already?" she asked. In her resentment, she'd holed herself in her room for the past few hours, not even talking to Kristoff. It wasn't until dinner neared that she realized she should put on that "appropriate dress."

"Yes, Your Highness," Gerda replied with a nod. "Now she refuses to speak to anyone except you."

_Probably for a false apology_, Anna thought, dismissing her servants. Gathering her skirts, she hurried past Gerda and sauntered up to the Queen's quarters, surprised to see Hans standing outside the door.

"Were you kicked out?" She couldn't help but smirk.

"You could say that." His face remained stoic, but his stiff posture implied that he wished to bicker with Anna more.

Without another word, Anna pushed by him, glad he could do nothing about it.

Elsa, bedridden, straightened up and slowly stood, trying to keep a graceful posture.

"Is this to your liking, _Your Majesty_?" Anna couldn't help but be snippy as she gestured to her fresh dress.

"Oh, Anna." Elsa's dreamy face only told Anna that her sister no longer cared about appearances. Of course, that only made Anna much more short.

"Elsa," she murmured through clenched teeth. It'd been a year; she knew how immature it was to still hold a grudge against her sister. But seeing Hans right outside the door, to know that heavy rock still glistened on her finger despite everything he had done.

But she remembered the ailment, and sighed, moving closer to stand by Elsa. "What did the physician say?" she asked cautiously, hoping it was nothing serious. The aloof look on Elsa's face suggested that, anyway.

Elsa took Anna's hand, squeezing it gently. "You have to be the first to know the wonderful news," she murmured, and Anna paled.

"Know what?" But she knew the answer. She only tortured herself by having Elsa play it aloud.

"I'm with child," Elsa all but tried to exclaim, holding onto Anna's hand tighter, like she _knew_ that Anna would try to pull away at the news announcement.

_Remain calm_. But Anna wanted to scream and cry out, because her infertility was the one thing Elsa had over her husband, and by the look on her sister's face, this had not occurred out of wedlock.

Anna would have been _grateful_ for that—sickening as the thought was.

"I know how you feel about Hans, but Anna, don't you see? This could make it all better," Elsa tried to assure, but the silence probably told her that no matter what, Anna wasn't getting over this anytime soon. "I wanted _you_ to be the first to know."

Like things could somehow be patched together neatly by a crying, screaming baby that carried _his_ characteristics. What was Elsa thinking? If anything, their problems _shouldn't_ carry over into a child.

"Congratulations," Anna deadpanned, curtseying to her sister so she could be dismissed. _She_ would be the one getting sick from just hearing the news. Hopefully Kristoff would understand, or at least provide her with more comfort than her sister.

"You'll stay, won't you?" Elsa asked, referring to Anna leaving for the summer.

Damn it, she really wanted to leave. But to go when her sister in this condition, to be so cruel… She couldn't do it. Anna had to take the high road.

"I will," she promised, slowly leaving the room. She wanted to cry, but she remembered Hans on the other side of the door. She couldn't give him the satisfaction as she closed the door to see him standing there anxiously, the Captain of the Guard keeping a watchful eye on him.

"I hope you're happy," Anna sneered, before scurrying back down the hall, getting out of the palace.

* * *

"But if Elsa is having a child, why isn't it here yet?" Olaf asked, dancing absentmindedly in the courtyard.

Anna sighed, sitting on the edge of the fountain. She decided that telling Olaf, with all his childlike innocence, would calm her down. So far, it hadn't worked too well.

"Well… she's not making this child with her powers," Anna tried to explain. She wouldn't say the word "love"—she _refused_ to. And to explain sex to a snowman would prove far too awkward. "Hans helped."

"Oh." Olaf made his way up to Anna, eyes wide with curiosity. "Is that why it's going to take a while?"

"Sure." Anna smiled; she couldn't help it with the little guy.

Speaking of smiles, there was Kristoff and Sven, coming up to meet her and Olaf. Kristoff took a seat beside Anna, and she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Is it true?" he asked, and Anna assumed he'd heard the rumors. "Elsa's pregnant?"

"Unfortunately." Closing her eyes, Anna wanted to just wake up from this nightmare that was her life. Part of her actually wished she _had_ frozen, if it meant she didn't have to hurt this much. Then again, it wouldn't be fair to Elsa, who needed her now more than ever.

Then again, all Elsa seemed focused on was mending her damn marriage to _Hans_.

"We're staying." Kristoff stated it, didn't ask. He _knew_ the answer.

"Unfortunately," Anna repeated lowly so Olaf—who grinned at the idea of staying for the summer—wouldn't hear.

"Don't shut me out," Kristoff warned, taking her hand in his. "Don't turn into your sister."

Well, that was hitting quite below the belt. Anna frowned, but Kristoff had a point. She tried _so hard_ not to let Elsa get to her, and now she was the one shutting everyone out. Damn it, why did he have to be right all the time?

When Olaf wandered off with Sven, Anna finally had a chance to really speak her mind. "I don't want to hate my unborn niece or nephew, but I _do_, because it's _his_," she confessed. "I feared this would happen when we returned, before… Well, before that confrontation. And now it has, and Elsa thinks this is going to miraculously make everything better. What a childish notion, don't you think?"

"Of course, but she's not entirely wrong." Kristoff shrugged. "I don't think you've noticed how desperate she is for your approval, Anna—she wants to help change Hans for the better and mend your relationship with her. I don't know about you, but I've seen how happy people—even trolls—get when there's someone new introduced to the family. I don't blame her for thinking this is going to help rather than hurt, even if it is a bit naïve. But she's going to need our support. So you just have to _try_, give them a chance."

Clenching her jaw, Anna nudged Kristoff lightly. "I hate it when you're right," she admitted. Could she actually try and do this, sickening as the notion was? Could she _really_ find it in her heart to one day forgive Hans and love this unborn child?

For Kristoff and Elsa, she had no choice but to _try_. She didn't want to become the recluse, the shut in her sister once was.

Anna sighed, then regarded Kristoff again, smiling softly. "Do you like this dress?" she asked.

**So the thing happened. And now the plot is set in motion?**

**Next Chapter:****Elsa tells Hans the news. Awkward family dinner ensues afterward.**

**Till then,**

**Eliza**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hehhhh, I put off studying for finals because muse. I'm a terrible person.**

**I also apologize for the forthcoming events.**

_**Sympathy for the Desperate**_

**Chapter 3**

"_I hope you're happy_"? No, she couldn't possibly… Could she?

Hans suspected why Anna had regarded him more bitterly than usual and why Elsa had suddenly fallen ill. Yet his mind refused to wrap around this very real possibility, even though just over a year ago this would have been more than welcoming news.

_Perhaps_, he thought, _it's because the reaction I'd given after her denial had been much less than pleasant_.

And yet, quite often Elsa would murmur those three, sickeningly sweet words to him, to evoke a knee-jerk reaction of her husband uttering it back again.

He'd admitted it once. Perhaps he was too afraid to say it again, as if not only could those words destroy him further, but affirm that imbalance of power she already wielded over him.

In the end, though, those three words—the _action_ of loving, even—seemed to be the only free will upon which he could act.

For Hans, to love Elsa was to also hate her, for she had won him over by only being herself. Never did she manipulate him, though often he had to get what he wanted. To fly too close to the sun and only crash back to reality in a manner nothing short of disastrous. Unconditional love was so close to hatred that he would commonly confuse the two around her whenever he was graced with her presence.

Hence, nowadays he became a man of few words, only speaking when required. His jargon of pathos served no purpose when it seemed his wife could read right through him.

Slowly the door to their chambers opened, and Elsa peaked her head out with a soft smile as she noticed Hans standing there so dutifully.

He _hadn't_ wanted to leave when they returned, to play the piano as he always did. No, he had helped Elsa to her room, laid her down, kissed her forehead, called for someone to summon the physician, _waited_ patiently for her to emerge. Again, Hans could not distinguish if these actions were out of love or contempt.

"Let's talk," Elsa murmured, taking one of his hands in both of hers. She pulled him into the room, nodding to the guard that she would be fine.

Not like harming Elsa would do him any good nowadays either; hence there was no point in even _thinking_ of concocting such a scheme like before.

Elsa closed the door, then draped herself over the armchair at the corner of the large room, looking out onto the balcony. The spring breeze fluttered the light curtains from the open doors, letting in fresh air.

Hans almost couldn't stand how _beautiful_ she looked, with her hair in loose waves and her light nightgown, a content smile on her face. She leaned forward and took his hands again, but not before putting his gloves off, letting them drop to the ground. Despite the fact that she could wield winter in her palms, her skin felt dry and warm.

"I'm with child," she told him gently, that soft smile turning into a large grin.

Hans had to remind himself to breathe as he squeezed Elsa's hands a bit tighter. Whether it was out of fear or excitement, he couldn't tell. And while yes, this was indeed joyous news—something he'd wanted, after all—the conditions of their marriage had changed so much since then. Could _he_—despicable human being as he was—really father the future ruler of Arendelle?

Immediately his mind flashed back to when he'd been at the piano after his outburst, cursing himself for being too optimistic. In that moment he'd promised that if and when he ever had a child, they would not go a day unloved. Hans vowed to never voluntarily put a child through, would _always_ be there.

He'd promised this in silence; could he put it into practice now, even after all that had transpired?

For this child, who had done nothing, seen nothing, felt nothing, he would try his damnedest. And if that meant trying to change, it could prove worthy.

After all, he had nowhere left to turn.

Hans fell to his knees, regarding Elsa like the beautiful, regal queen she was. His lips pressed to her ring, then to her clothed stomach, where he soon buried his face. What awaited was a long process of emotion and uncertainty; but there had to be a willingness on his part to make sure this child did not grow up neglected or isolated, much as he and Elsa had.

"Please say something, darling," Elsa sighed, brushing her hands through his hair. After a moment she lifted his head so they faced each other.

He paused, unsure. To change meant being more vocal, more active. To change seemed impossible. And damn this heavy feeling in his chest for already _starting_ such a shift in how he wanted to behave.

Finally, the corner of his lips twitched upward. "We've completely ruined each other," he declared, and Elsa started to chuckle.

She pulled him into a sweet kiss, and this time, Hans responded immediately.

* * *

Often the only sounds that could be heard at dinnertime were the clinking of silverware against plates and hushed conversation.

Tonight started out as no exception.

After this morning's ailment, Elsa didn't have much of an appetite, but she slowly ate the little she was given, knowing that she needed to keep her strength up. After all, she would be feeding two mouths.

As monarch, she sat at the head of the table, with Hans to her right and Anna to her left. The two, as per usual, avoided eye contact at all cost. Kristoff occasionally shot Elsa a sympathetic smile, almost like he was apologizing for Anna's behavior.

Silently servants collected finished plates and came around with dessert—ice cream for Anna—and that was when the silence was suddenly broken.

Anna didn't look up from her bowl as she asked with a tone of disdain, "So, Elsa, have you told your husband the _joyous_ news?"

"Anna—" Elsa started in warning, but Hans interrupted her.

"Why yes, Anna, I'm well aware of Elsa's condition. But you could have asked me that yourself." His tone matched hers.

"Hans—"

But this time, Anna interrupted her. "I prefer to have as little association with you as possible," she sneered, finally looking up at him. "After all, you seem to have no voice anymore, anyway—what's the point?"

"Anna…" This time it was Kristoff who tried to stop her.

"No, go ahead, Anna," Hans goaded, pushing his dessert bowl away. "State your opinion freely. You are, as you have repeatedly stated, above me. Or, better yet, you _could_ confess what you _actually_ feel about the situation."

This made Elsa turn to Anna, concerned. Could her sister already resent the child growing within her, despite it barely being conceived? All because her husband would be fathering it? This child, who had done nothing wrong or right, already had a nemesis within the family?

"I'm staying this summer for _Elsa_, don't you _dare_ forget that," Anna said sharply through clenched teeth.

"Yet you fail to answer what I've requested," Hans pointed out. "You couldn't _possibly_ resent your own niece or nephew _entirely_ because of its father, can you?"

Elsa could feel her mouth agape, but no words would come out in protest. Her hands gripped to the table tightly, shaking.

"I don't know yet. It might come out just as sociopathic as you," Anna quipped, yet her voice, to Elsa, seemed muffled, distant. Her head became lighter—wait, didn't she just eat?

"_Anna_!" Kristoff warned again, placing a hand on her arm, but the expression in her sister's eyes were, again, filled with bloodlust. She stood, staring him down.

But Hans did the same, leaning over the table with that _challenge_ in his eyes, _wanting_ her to lash out completely at him. "Go ahead, Anna. You've started—don't you dare back down now." His voice remained calm, controlled.

Tears pricked the corners of Anna's eyes. "I _hate_ you," she confessed aloud, her voice echoing about the great dining room.

Elsa paled as she noticed the hint of a smirk beginning on her husband's face. _He'd gotten what he wanted_.

"There. That wasn't so hard, now, was it?"

"_Stop it_!" Elsa finally cried, and for the first time in a while, ice shot from her hands and covered the table quickly.

They obeyed out of pure surprise, argument forgotten as their eyes bore into Elsa, who hadn't let her powers get out of control since she'd holed herself up in her quarters. And what of the child, if she…

_Get it together_. Elsa took a few deep breaths, calming herself down. She could control her powers. She knew how to retract the ice.

"Kristoff, please calm Anna down elsewhere," she ordered, showing her sister the look of disappointment that graced her face. She thought they were past this. Apparently Anna could really hold a grudge.

She then turned to Hans as Kristoff wrapped an arm around Anna and led her quietly out of the room. Elsa said nothing as she cast her gaze on her husband, who was equally to blame for provoking her sister. Anna might have started it, but Hans enabled the anger. Both were no better than small children.

"I don't expect to have the perfect family," she said softly. "But I expect you and Anna to be more civil. Not for me, not for her, not even for you—but for your child."

At that moment Olaf decided to barge in with a usual, cheerful smile on his face. Hans remained silent, as he still found himself feeling strange about his wife giving a snowman existence.

"Ice… and ice _cream_!" he exclaimed, hopping onto where Anna had just been.

"… What's with the staring?"

**Nope, not too sorry for what I wrote, but I like playing with the idea of resentful Anna and what her moral dilemma would bring.**

**Also may or may not include the snowgies somewhere down the line.**

**Next chapter: Does Elsa's pregnancy affect her pregnancy? She begins to realize that this condition isn't exactly all happy as she originally perceived.**

**Till then, **

**Eliza**


End file.
